A Discovery of Dragons
by Rox Malone
Summary: Sage Ryder was just passing through when she finds Merlin poisoned in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. She gets drawn into the fight for the future of Albion, because Merlin believes that Sage is the key to King Arthur's salvation. Starts off during The Hollow Queen. Merlin/OC.


**AN: I only own Sage Ryder and any other characters that you don't recognize. This story will start off during the episode The Hollow Queen and it will continue on from there. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."<em>

_Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Discovering Treachery<strong>_

It was midday and soft rays of sunlight were struggling to break through the dense branches of the forest. I was aimlessly wandering through the forest with my blonde hair tied in a loose bun. I was wearing clothes suitable for traveling in, a dark blue shirt paired with black breaches and boots. I had no clear destination in mind; I was still on my guard because I knew I was traveling through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The place was filled with bandits and other unsavory people.

I absentmindedly touched my recently healed right side. I felt confident that I could handle myself in a fight, that feeling was emphasized with my sword strapped to my back and hidden by my grey overcoat. I had no desire to get into a fight with bandits, despite my feelings. I touched my side again, it was still feeling tender. I shuddered, if it weren't for those Druids, I would have died from the wound that a Saxon had given me.

_This is not the time to dwell on the past, you have to keep moving. _I thought to myself as I continued my trek through the forest.

A flash of red shirt caught my eye from the bottom of a hill. It was a body of a dead man; he looked to be a few years older than me with raven colored hair. I carefully made my way down the hill to check and see if he had anything of value on him. When I made it all the way down, I noticed that his chest was barely rising up and down. My eyes widened in surprise, this man was still alive!

I kneeled down to examine him. There were no visible stab wounds from what I could see, and there was this strange white liquid on the corner of his mouth. What had happened to this man? He wasn't attacked by bandits, I know that much.

I gently touched the side of his face; his pale skin was cool to the touch. The man stirred slightly under my hand.

"Come on, wake up," I murmured softly.

He sluggishly opened his eyes and I noticed that they were a bright blue. A look of recognition passed over his face as he struggled to tell me something.

I hurriedly whispered to him. "Don't speak, just try and conserve your strength."

Pain passed over his features as he passed out again. I wish there was something I could do to help him. I wasn't a physician; I don't know a damn thing about herbs. I hated the feeling of being helpless; all I could do was stay by his side.

I have no idea how much time had passed when I heard the presence of a figure behind me. I turned around to see a young boy of about sixteen. He wore a guilty expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I inquired rudely.

The boy refused to meet my gaze. "It's Daegal. Is he… still alive?" he struggled to get out.

"Yes, but barely so. Do you know him?"

Daegal nodded his head. "I didn't know… what Morgana was going to do to him."

Morgana? Was he talking about Morgana Pendragon? The Witch?

"Are you saying the Witch did this to him?"

"Morgana paid me to do it…I needed the money."

I was starting to understand what had happened. This boy had been paid to lead this man to his death.

"Don't just stand there gawking at him, hand me your water bottle," I barked at him.

Daegal quickly gave me his water bottle. I took the bottle and I carefully poured some water into the man's mouth. This process caused the man to awaken.

He gazed up at me in bewilderment. "Who are you?" he asked as his face scrunched up in agony.

"My name is Sage Ryder. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!<strong>


End file.
